Clinical, genetic, epidemiologic, histologic, ultrastructural, and pigment control mechanisms in various hypopigmented conditions with features of oculocutaneous and ocular albinism are investigated. Specific studies include: 1. The cyclic nucleotides and effect of cyclic nucleotide alterations on Chediak-Higashi and Hermansky-Pudlak leukocytes, melanocytes and thrombocytes. 2. Source and metabolism of ceroid-like lipids in HPS and role of antioxidants. 3. Role of transferases in pigment control. 4. Detection of heterozygotes detection by serotonin uptake in HPS. 5. Trace retinogeniculate cortex fibers in human albinos for decusation defect. 6. Elaborate role of calcium ionophores & PGG2 and thromboxane A2 as ionophore-like substances in platelets and melanocytes. 7. Sun screen testing and environmental factor analysis of high carcinoma rate in albinos in tropics including chromosomal aspects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: King, R.A. and Witkop, C.J., Jr.: Detection of heterozygotes for tyrosinase-negative oculocutaneous albinism by hairbulb tyrosinase assay. Am. Fed. Clinc. Res. 24:294A, 1976. Witkop, C.J., Jr.: Albinism. Natural Hist. 84:48-59, 1975.